Three words said all together
by HornedHalo
Summary: [Oneshot] Danny and Sam have never met until their seinor year, will it be love at first sight? [caution DxS Fluffyness! And lots of Humor Romance!] RxR!
1. Chapter 1

(Alright this is going to be a one shot and I hope you like it, so please review)

Three Words Said All Together

Danny and Sam had never actually met before, only as acquaintances, or lab partners.

It was their senior year, and Danny had a huge crush on her. He was over the shallow girls who thought they were all that. Danny's appearance changed quite a lot since his freshman year. His jet black hair had blonde tips, he wore a red t-shirt and long dark jeans.

Danny was sitting in science class, day dreaming, again. Staring out the window into the pure blue sky. He wasn't preferably looking out the window but more at his lab partner who was actually paying attention to the lesson.

Sam was taking note on the class and Danny was taking notes on Sam.

Sam noticed her lab partner, Danny staring at her, she just sighed and kept writing notes. By the time class was over Sam, Valerie, Danny, and Tucker were left in the room. Sam and Valerie were talking to each other on the other side on the room.

"He kept staring at me again." Sam said

"Well that's what guys do, they stare at a pretty girl only looking at her body."

"Well that makes me sound sluty if he's looking at me like that."

"Nah, I think he's different."

"Why do you think that?" Sam asked

"Because I've talked to his friend, Tucker, he says that he's not into shallow girls and wants to be an astronaut. That doesn't sound like a perverted guy just wanting to get laid over by some prostitute."

"…Are you calling me a prostitute?"

"No, I never said that."

"Yes you did, and you know you were thinking it when you said it." Sam playfully smacked Valerie's arm.

The two girls walked out of the classroom talking and giggling.

Tucker and Danny were talking at the other end of the classroom.

"Alright man you've got to ask her out!"

"Huh?" Danny said being as clueless as ever

"Sam, that girl you were staring at through the entire period!"

"Oh her, I hardly know her!"

"Yeah well you know her enough to know she's not some stuck up shallow prep."

"Well yeah, but I don't know her favorite color, her favorite song, or anything like that!"

"…Dude, she's Goth, its not that hard to figure out her favorite color is probably black. And for her favorite song well we still have time before the prom to get to know her better. I mean the prom is in a week. And you don't have a date!"

"Yeah I know! But what if we're totally different?"

"So opposites attract. And you have to have something in common with her?"

"Okay well I'll talk to her. And see if maybe she wants to go out or hang or something?"

"Cool then." Tucker said picking up his books

The two boys walked out of the classroom and headed down the hall to their next class.

…………..

The next day in science, Danny tired paying attention to the lesson, but was so side tracked by talking to Sam, and thinking what he was going to say.

By the end of class Danny got a word into Sam.

"Hey, um Sam…Do you think we could maybe hang out, you know get to know each other better?"

"Uh…sure I guess, when?"

"Maybe tomorrow night?"

"Uh sure I guess so, but where you're house or some other place?"

"Maybe like a dinner, I don't know really."

"Alright, but when you finally got the whole idea of a date planned out for tomorrow, call me." Sam said ripping off a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote down her cell number, and handed it to Danny.

Sam waved and walked over to Valerie and both girls walked out of the classroom silently talking to one another.

"Sooo…" What did he have to say to you?" Valerie asked impatiently

"He wanted to know if we could hang out to get to know each other better."

"Oh! Sounds like a date to me!" Valerie said jumping up

"Yeah whatever."

"That means your gonna dress up! I'll come over tonight and help you pick out an out fit!"

"I don't think that necessary…"

"Of course it is girl. You can't wear that same outfit you usually do to dates."

"And what outfit is that?"

"You know the one you always wear…"

"You don't know do you?"

"Well that only because when we set you up for blind dates you always ditch and bail on us!"

"Well that's only cause you get perverted guys who 'only want to get laid over by prostitutes!'"

"Hey, that is not true! You've only been on one date in your entire life and you refuse to go on another because you think all guys are perverts who just want a little candy! Well that's not true! Some guys are very sweet."

"Like candy…"

"Yes."

"So your using guys for their candy?"

"Noooo I never said that… did I?"

Sam sighed and then the two girls started laughing.

…………….

Later that evening at Sam's house.

Valerie was raiding Sam's closet for something decent for Sam' to wear to her 'date'.

So far Valerie had found a red cami, a jean skirt, a black and purple skirt, a purple halter, a black halter and a black sweatshirt.

"Alright, how bout you wear the red cami with the black and red plaid skirt you have then for jewelry…" Valerie said getting up from kneeling on the floor in her closet. She moved to the jewelry box.

"Oooo, this ruby necklace is pretty…" Val said holding it up to Sam.

"No jewelry."

"Wha, but why!"

"Because it'll look like I'm trying to impress him. And it's too fancy."

"…Fine…"

"How about hair styles? You always have you have stuck up in that small pony tail, and the rest of your hair just sits there."

"Fine you can do my hair but nothing too good."

"Alright, I know what I'm gonna do anyway." Valerie said grabbing the brush.

……………….

An Hour later Sam looked fabulous. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail and her bangs hung down on the one side, covering up part of her eye. She was already in her outfit, trying it on to see if it fit.

Sam looked beautiful.

"Whoa girl! You look so sexy in that!"

"Then I better take it off."

"What no! I mean its good to your standards? And you look really good."

"Alright, I'll wear it tomorrow, but I'm tired, so leave."

"Okay girl! You betta call me to tell me how the date is!

"Its not a date!" Sam yelled as Valerie closed the door and left.

…………………

The next day, Danny called up Sam.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam, It's me Danny."

"Oh hey Danny."

"About tonight, how about we go to dinner, at this nice little café?"

"Sure, what time then, and you can pick me up?"

"Around 7, okay I'll pick you up then!"

"Okay." Sam said as she clicked her phone shut.

………….

When 7o'clock came around Danny was there front and center. Danny walked up to Sam's door and rang the bell.

The door opened as to people stood there and looked at Danny.

"Oh you must be Danny!"

"Yeah…"

"Oh we heard so much about you!"

"Really?"

"Yes Our Sammy-kins never stops talking about you… unless that's the people from My Chemical Romance. Oh yes, yes, It's them she never stops talking about she's just so obsessed with that Frankie Lero person."

"Oh…"

"Well anyways I'll go get Sam why don't you come in and sit down while I get her."

"Ok." Danny said taking a step into the huge house and sitting down on one of the recliner chairs.

_So she likes My Chemical Romance. That's one thing down, _

Sam walked down the stairs and Danny got up swiftly, and his jaw dropped when he saw her. She looked even more beautiful.

"Well come on let's go."

"Oh right." Danny said leading the way out to the car.

Danny was wearing a button up shirt and nice khaki pants. The drive to the café seemed like it took forever even though it was only a 10-minute drive.

The two started talking about music, movies, and just stories

By the end of the date, you would of thought they were friends since like ever. Sam knew a lot about Danny and same with Danny he figured out things Sam liked and what she's into. In the car ride home the two couldn't stop talking and laughing.

By the time they got to Sam's house they looked like a couple. Danny walked Sam to her door.

"I had a really good time, tonight Sam."

"Yeah me too."

"Maybe we could go out again?"

"Sure," Sam said

Danny quickly kissed Sam on the cheek and headed back down to his car and waved good-bye.

Sam placed her hand over the place he kissed her and blushed.

She walked inside and was interrogated by her parents. With stupid questions like:

"Where did you go for dinner?"

"Does he have a nice family?"

"Did he kiss you?"

"Did he have good hygiene?"

Sam ignored these questions and headed up to her room and called up Val.

"Hey Sam, How was your date?"

"It was great! I had a good time. He's really nice and funny."

"See, I told you he wasn't a pervert like the other guys."

"Yea…"

"uh huh girl, your in love with this guy, aren't you?"

"what? Why would you say that?"

"Because you know every word I ever said, and if I say something that I didn't your quick to catch it, and you didn't so that means he's on your mind."

"What? I do not"

"Yeah, you do, I said 'I think he's different', I never said he wasn't a pervert, but we know he's not, so your probably thinking about him right now. Aren't you?"

"Uh huh whatever."

Valerie Sighed "Alright I'll leave you alone so you can do what ever you do when you start getting horny about a guy."

"What! I'm not horny!"

Valerie hung up and laughed to herself.

…………………..

After a long weekend it was finally Monday again.

The two sat in science talking back and forth, passing notes to one another. Although the teacher told them to stop they never did. Which earned them both a detention, but even after they were told that, they still kept talking.

During detention they kept talking

On the way home they kept talking

On the phone they kept talking

Even if they talked about the same thing both teens were just happy to hear one another's voice.

Tucker and Valerie were talking in science class, they sat behind Danny and Sam, who were busy giggling and writing each other notes.

"wow, and to think a week ago he didn't even know her favorite color." Tucker whispered to Valerie

"…how hard is it to know her favorite color, she's Goth, Black Duh."

"Yeah that's what I said. Man do they ever shut up?"

"Well just be grateful they haven't started making out all the time. Because if they start doing that they'll never stop…"

"Yeah, I guess so."

…………………

It was Thursday Night and Sam and Danny had just gotten back from a date and they were at Danny's house now. They were talking about music and TV and all that crap, when Danny brought up the prom.

"Hey Sam, do you have a date to the prom yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Well I was wondering if you would go with me?"

Sam expression looked like she was just asked to marry him.

"Oh my God yes I'll go with you!" Sam said happily as she flung herself into Danny's arms.

She tenderly kissed Danny on the lips with he returned passionately.

………………

The next day at school Danny and Sam sat in the middle row and Val and Tucker behind them. Danny and Sam were making out.

"Now I really wish they would start talking again."

"Well, you said you wanted them to shut up, and now their not talking."

Tucker moaned and hit his head on the desk, Valerie just laughed.

………………..

That night, Valerie and Sam were getting ready for the prom. Sam was wearing a sparkly red dress, with a black trim and black gloves with her ruby necklace. Valerie was wearing a golden yellow dress with her hair put up in a bun. The girls looked fabulous.

The boys were dressed in nice tuxedos, and headed out the door to pick up there dates. If it wasn't obvious Tucker and Valerie were going together. And or course Danny and Sam.

Through the whole night Danny and Sam never left each other's side, not for an instant. Valerie and Tucker were next to them the whole time, unless Tucker had to go to the bathroom. But they pretty much stayed there because they didn't want Sam and Danny wandering off and buying a spare hotel room, if you get what I mean.

The two were very much in love.

At the end of the night, Sam and Danny were sitting on top of the hill watching the fire works.

"Sam?" Danny said

"Yes Danny?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

(A/N: OMG that took me forever! So you guys better review! I hoped you liked it!)

**THE END**


	2. reveiws

Answers the reviews to my story.

Yes it will remain a one shot

Maybe and sequel MAYBE (but when im done with So you want to play MASH)

If you keep reviewing I might just write a squeal! Lol

**TO: Ghostboy814:** Yes they do rock I am going to there concert September 2.

**TO: Shiva the Sarcastic: **yes each to his or her own, I dunno im not into the beetles or my chemical romance. I like them! Lol im not obsessed lol.

**TO: WildWolf333: **I have no life! There fore I can come up with many ideas. I shouldn't of made you. You should of just read it because you KNOW I'm good, I wouldn't lie to you would I?

**TO: Midnight-heart: **yes it was very romantic-like! Lol haha I don't know were I really go the idea if I had one I lost it.

**TO: Alexa: **Aww thank you! Your soo nice! And nope he has no ghost powers at all! He never met Sam, there fore no ghost powers or no ghosts, cept Vlad.

**TO: MCR Rocks:** Yes My chemical romance rocks and I LOVE FRANKIE, you would die if you met my other two Gerard Way obsessed friends


End file.
